grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremiah Rogers
Andrew Dixon, associate Rachel Wood, associate/love interest Sean Renard, former acquaintance |job = Campaign advisor |status = Deceased |cod = Throat ripped out by Grossante |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Jeremiah Rogers was a campaign advisor and was an associate of the late Andrew Dixon. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 5 He was mayoral candidate Andrew Dixon's associate. He and Andrew met Renard to let him know that Andrew was going to announce that he'd be running for mayor and to ask for his support in his campaign. He was quite confident that Andrew would become the next mayor. He and Andrew met with Renard in his office at the precinct to show him a promotional political ad for his campaign for mayor. He told Renard that they had the idea of Renard giving his support for Andrew at the end of the ad, but Renard thought they didn't really need his support. Andrew insisted that he wanted Renard on their team and enticed him further, adding that he wanted him to run the department as Chief. He met with Andrew, Renard, and Rachel Wood in Renard's office. He said that the polls had Andrew Dixon and his opponent, Gallagher, in a dead heat in the mayoral race, which Rachel said was in part because they had taken the high road while Gallagher hadn't. Andrew was resistant to using dirty tactics, but Jeremiah said it would simply be pointing out some of Gallagher's flaws. Renard then suggested they make bacon out of the "pig," Gallagher, saying, "Well, first you fatten him up with some youthful indiscretions, and then you slit his throat with a couple of covered-up drug charges. And finally you gut him with gambling debts and some favors paid out to known associates of the mob." Jeremiah asked if any of that was true, and Renard replied that all of it was. Andrew still didn't like the idea of using that information against Gallagher, but Rachel said that people needed to know who they were voting for and implied that the information could be leaked to the press. As the stage for Andrew Dixon's campaign rally was being prepared, Jeremiah went over to Rachel, who was speaking with Renard, and called her over because some banners were being hung in the wrong location. Once the rally was underway, he stood towards the side of the stage and watched as Rachel first addressed the gathered crowd, then Renard, and finally Andrew. As Andrew was giving his speech, Jeremiah took notice of Rachel stepping aside to take a phone call. He then joined in the crowd's applause once his speech was finished, but as Andrew was waving to the crowd on stage, he was shot. Renard, who was standing next to Jeremiah, quickly ran over to Andrew to catch him as he fell. Jeremiah, seemingly stunned by what just happened, walked over to them. As Renard tried to keep Andrew alert as best he could, Jeremiah stood by and tried to help keep the area secure as they waited for paramedics to arrive. Andrew later died from his gunshot wound. He was at the precinct happily looking on when Renard officially announced that he was going to run for mayor in place of the late Andrew Dixon. He gave Renard some words of encouragement about how he performed in his first political debate. He watched the coverage of the mayoral election with Renard, Rachel, Diana, and Bonaparte as the final results were about an hour away from being known. Renard eventually won in what turned out to be quite a decisive victory over Gallagher. Season 6 Jeremiah went to Renard's office at the precinct to talk about Rachel Wood's death. Jeremiah knew that Renard had been arrested for her murder and told him that he knew about their affair, adding that he saw Renard go into Rachel's apartment the night that she was killed. He told Renard that when he went in after he left, he found her dead, and he was convinced Renard killed her, despite Renard's denials. He blackmailed Renard into paying him to keep his mouth shut before leaving. Renard later showed up at Jeremiah's apartment with a case full of money, though Jeremiah didn't completely trust Renard and grabbed a gun before answering the door. When Renard asked Jeremiah if he could be certain Jeremiah would stop threatening him, Jeremiah refused to answer on the grounds that Renard had killed the woman he loved. Renard again denied killing her, but Jeremiah said he wouldn't have paid him if he was innocent. Renard then said he wasn't paying him at all and that Jeremiah was the one who was going to pay, and Grossante suddenly came up from behind Jeremiah and ripped his throat out, killing him. Images 504-Jeremiah Rogers.png 511-promo6.jpg 511-promo7.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims